GEW Winter Bash 2007
Winter Bash 2007 was the second Winter Bash pay-per-view held by Global Extreme Wrestling and the final GEW show of 2007. The official theme song was A Different Side To Me by Headspeed. History At the previous Pay-Per-View, Collision Course, Randy Orton cashed in his GEW Undisputed Championship rematch clause after the main event in which Undisputed Champion Kameron Chase unified that title with Xavier Michaels’ GEW World Heavyweight Championship. As a result, Orton won the unified World Heavyweight Championship. Orton and Chase were also feuding over the attentions of Becky Orton, Randy’s sister and Kameron’s fiancé. Orton had stated that previous General Manager Tracy Smothers had authorised the rematch as his final act in authority, but nobody else had any proof. Consequently replacement General Manager Jarred Carthellion authorised a rematch at Winter Bash. The initial plan for the main event – a slaughterhouse match – was changed when Becky Orton campaigned to Carthallion for a compromise. It was changed to a ladder match. On the previous episode of Friday Night Chaos, Becky had delivered an ultimatum to Randy and Kameron learn to get along by the end of Winter Bash or she would walk out of their lives. The Event During the event, Velvet Grey returned, delivering a promo in which she reminded the audience that she still had a shot at the title of her choice thanks to her victory at Collision Course. She announced that she would reveal her choice during the event. It would prove to be the GEW Women’s Championship, as held by Kirsten. Glenn Legend was also present at the event, appearing first in a vignette with Cole McGrath in which he reassured Cole that his brother Kameron was not having an affair, and later with Becky Orton in a segment in which the latter apologised to Legend for attempting to seduce him. “Pretty” Ricky Stanton, “The Suplex Machine” Ryan Brown, Rhys Matterson and Bailey would all make their GEW debuts at this event. It also marked Tony Harrison and Troy Gafgen’s pay-per-view debuts. Results *Tony Harrison def. Troy Gafgen in a hardcore match. :*Harrison pinned Gafgen with a schoolboy rollup using the ropes for leverage. ::*During the match, Gafgen attempted to hit Harrison with a sledgehammer, but the head had been sawn off. *Ricky Stanton def. Nic Williams. :*Stanton pinned Williams after a Pretty Boy Drop. *Ryan Brown def. GEW Women’s Champion Kirsten. :*Brown pinned Kirsten after Velvet Grey hit Kirsten with a steel chair. ::*Kirsten rolled to the outside after a series of German suplexes by Brown. Brown attempted to follow but the referee blocked him. With the referee distracted, Grey emerged from beneath the ring and hit Kirsten in the head with a chair, then rolled her back into the ring for Brown to make the cover. Following the match, Grey performed a Tucked In on Kirsten, declaring her intention to challenge for the GEW Women’s Championship. *Rhys Matterson def. Phreak in a barbed wire match. :*Matterson pinned Phreak after a low blow from Bailey and a Burning Hammer from Matterson onto a barbed-wire covered board. ::*Following the match, the video screen displayed the legend “EXTREME!” which was replaced by the words “Game Over!” ::*Phreak would congratulate Matterson, saying he had earned the veteran’s respect, but that hardcore was “still my territory.” *GEW World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton fought Kameron Chase to a no-contest in a ladder match. :*Chase was about to grab the title when Triple H’s music began to play. The match ended in a no-contest when Triple H and then Jeff Hardy returned. Following a standoff, the four men allied and declared a common intention to excise hardcore match types from GEW. ::*During this declaration, guest commentator Jarred Carthallion was the victim of an RKO by Orton, a series of punches by Chase, a blow with a sledgehammer by Triple H, a Swanton Bomb by Hardy, and finally a Pedigree by Triple H. Category:Events Winter Bash 2007